


Camera, set, go

by CJaneway



Series: McHanzo One-shot Kink Stories [6]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bad Dragon, BadDragon, Businessman Hanzo, Cam-Whore Hanzo, Cameras, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, Funny Usernames, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbator, Out of Character, Plushie Fucking, Plushies, Plushophilia, Pompompurin - Freeform, Sanrio Boys mentioned, Sexual Plushophilia, Video Cameras, au - modern day, camboy hanzo, fleshlight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 13:02:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15486363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CJaneway/pseuds/CJaneway
Summary: Jesse's away and Hanzo comes out to play (with the Pompompurin plushie a viewer sent him).(Jesse makes a brief appearance at the end - it's all happy)_______A.k.a. the one where Hanzo has fun with a plushie on a live stream. Also, Jesse knows, they met through the stream site. Pure porn.WARNING: READ THE TAGS, I AM NOT RESPONSIBLE FOR ANY GROSS, SQUICK, ICK, OR ANYTHING YOU MIGHT OBJECT TO, I AM TAGGING AS BEST I CAN WHILE PAINTING THIS TOWN SIN-COLORED. Thank you, good night.





	Camera, set, go

**Author's Note:**

> Ahahahaha, so this is where I die. I swear, Satan is preparing a special room for me in hell for defiling a beloved cartoon character like this. Like, he let the other McHanzo shit slide, that was fine, but poor, poor Pompompurin - I swear. I have no shame. I read two fics that made this happen - one was a Hanzo cam whore fic, another was a Sanrio Boys fic where Kota gets a little... friendly... with a Pompompourin plushie.... So. Here ya go. Dear lord. I need... I need a lot of things actually. Praise first and foremost, maybe a valium. Enjoy.
> 
> EDIT: I added it to the Mchanzo Oneshot Kinks because it is a kinky oneshot, even if it is AU... and even if it is a Hanzo centric fic the McHanzo comes in later.

Hanzo swanned into the apartment, door swinging shut behind him, automatic lock clicking into place. The day thus far had been hellish; the merger between Shimada Industries and some nameless little Podunk company that was about to be swallowed alive by the gaping maw of the dragon had dragged on forever – as if these small-time pawns would have anything to say in the long run. Shimada Industries were acquiring them for one thing alone – the new technology they had developed, nothing more. Their cute little company values could hang. Another low point was that his boyfriend and right-hand man, Jesse, was gone. He grabbed at his tie and pulled it loose, wringing it over his head and tossing the expensive looking noose somewhere into the vastness that was his apartment; tailored silk or no, ties were still horrible to wear. Hanzo despised wearing clothes in general and dressing up in a tailored monkey-suit to please his father and set an example for his younger brother was dreadful at best – the only positive thing about the shirts were that they made him look unreasonably good, even if they had an excellent starting point in his own physique. The shirts also hid the tattoo he had gotten without anyone else knowing.

The two dragons twining, one from his back, the other from his chest, across his left shoulder and down to the middle of his lower arm, was the first thing he could remember doing for himself, and himself alone. They were wild and free, a stark blue that cooled the warm tones of his skin and gave homage to what he hoped to become – an independent force of nature. They were, sadly, either hidden with shirts or make-up.

The other thing Hanzo had done for himself, and only for himself, was create a channel. An online streaming channel, in fact, where his nick-name was TwiningDragons, a direct pointer to his tattoo, because the channel had come a mere month after the ink was finished. He had been feeling particularly daring – and the comments from his loyal viewers kept him coming back. The side-money wasn’t half bad either. Coupled with the income he had set aside from his more business minded ventures; Hanzo had been building a steady, independent, bank-account outside those tied to the Shimada dealings. That left him with enough to live a life of luxury without ever working, ever again.

Hanzo streamed porn, live, and he absolutely loved it.

He loved showing off his body, his tattoo, loved showing his viewers how slutty he could be, he loved having them watch, having them tell him how excited they were – it was madness of the best kind. None of them had ever seen his face, but they had seen him contorted into so many different positions, using so many different toys, and they kept coming back – every time. The channel was also a way to relieve stress; when life got him down, and the threat of corporate soul-sucking was imminent, he’d just go home and remind himself that life was worth living – through vigorous and inventive masturbation in front of a camera live-streaming to paying perverts (Hanzo loved them all, in a strange way).

Speaking of paying perverts – one of his fans was also a fan of a relatively new anime called _Sanrio Boys_ and had sent Hanzo, through a separate mailbox, a Pompompurin plushie to include in one of his videos. It had been modified with a fleshlight where the famous butthole would be. Hanzo had thought about it for a while but decided that it would be a nice change of pace – after all, hugging a beloved Sanrio character while fucking it would probably feel great. The plushie was pretty big too, soft, and the floppy ears were really nice.  

Hanzo decided that dinner could wait – he wanted to stream now. All the paperwork had been done and finished at the office and he could relax to his heart’s content. He dropped his clothing and his briefcase on his way to one of the two guest rooms – one was for actual guests, the other was locked with a hidden thumb pad to avoid discovery – it was where he had his permanent set-up. When he reached the door he was as naked as the day he was born, and he thumbed his way inside – here was where he kept all of his toys and paraphernalia as well. The Pompompurin doll was sitting on the bed alongside the letter that came with it, the soft yellow plush fur a stark contrast to the black latex sheets. Hanzo hadn’t figured which section of the closet he should organize it under, so he left it out for the time being. The entire right wall was dedicated to closet space, which was neatly covered by plain, white, sliding doors, and hid every toy and thing Hanzo had ever purchased or received. The BadDragon section was getting ridiculous curtesy of his delightful viewers – many of them loved watching his asshole get worked over by large and interesting dildoes. The favorite, this far, had been a lilac one called Apollo, when the ridges slid over his prostate it made his legs shake – every time.

Hanzo had to get ready, first and foremost. He let down his hair, which then reached mid-back, and dug into the mask-section of his closet and found a half mask that covered his forehead, eyes, and down his cheeks, leaving his nose and mouth free. His hair was always up in public – no one would think of this long haired, fully waxed, masked, deviant when they saw him at the other end of the business table. He snatched a bottle of lube out of the appropriate basket and placed it down beside the plushie. He then went over to his set-up to start stream. Alongside a high-resolution camera and a beefy rig, he also had a decent lighting kit that really brought out his best side, the stream and chat section was also displayed on a large screen mounted to the wall, allowing Hanzo to respond vocally without having to stop or move away from whatever he was doing. Being a rich deviant was always easier – especially when your little hobby required it.  There was also an excellent microphone that picked up every sound delightfully well. Hanzo had also set up a small remote that could end stream whenever he wished – he would always have it close at hand in case something happened – or he came so hard that moving wasn’t an option. Hanzo was a perfectionist in everything he did – including being a cam whore.

He clicked ‘Start stream’ and sat down on the bed. Mere seconds later, a few of his first viewers had trickled into his channel.

“Hello, everyone.” Hanzo crooned, he always made his voice extra seductive – a far cry from the businesslike tones he used elsewhere. “Welcome!” He greeted. “Today, as you can see, we have a friend with us!” He picked up the plushie and placed it on his lap. “Say hi, Pompompurin!” He said as he hugged it close and made one of the fuzzy arms wave at the camera. Chat was already going off.

 **PornAddict1:** _Omg yes._

 **PleasureLeisure:** _Hi dragon!_

 **SpeedRacer:** _Plz tell me hes gonna fuck it_

 **KawaiiXOX:** _POMPOMPURIN!!!!!!!_

“Yes, SpeedRacer, I am.” Hanzo grinned, “You see, Gunshin10x, who sent me this little cutie,” he picked up the letter and waved it front of the camera “modified this little one with a nice masturbator from BadDragon, they said it’s the Leilani in metallic bronze, to match the fur a little.” He tilted the plushie back to expose the modifications, and looked up at the screen – god, it looked depraved. He felt aroused at the thought alone.

 **Gunshin10x:** _YES OMG Thank you Dragon! I am so happy rn!_

“Glad to see you, Gunshin10x,” Hanzo greeted as he saw the name of his gift-giver pop up on screen. “This is, quite literally, for you.” The letter had detailed that Hanzo was to act cute with the plushie, and pretend it was sentient.

“Me and Pompom-chan are going to have some fun.” He cooed – it felt so different to be sitting here, cooing at a plushie for his own, and his viewers, pleasure, compared to what he did on a day-to-day basis. The chat sounded off again, and they seemed to like it when he cooed and stroked Pompompurin, so he nuzzled into the plush head and stroked an ear with one of his hands, while he reached over to the lube with the other. Practice made perfect – and Hanzo was dexterous enough to manage to flip the cap off the lube tube and get some on his hand without having to stop cuddling his plushie.

“I wanna get ready for Pompom-chan,” he said, out loud, for his viewers. The chat was torn between cooing back at him or wanting to be his little Pompompurin. His lubed hand went around the plushie, down to his own cock, which he grabbed – it was already half hard. The cold shocked him a little, but it felt so good. Streaming always heightened his senses, and seeing chat fill up with encouragements as he stroked himself always did it for him – the foreign sensation of the heavy plush on his lap made it feel better somehow.

“Look, Pompom-chan, I’m getting so hard for you.” Hanzo stage-whispered into the plushies ear – his breathing was heavier now. He twisted his wrist on the last upstroke, the movement felt glorious when his lube slick thumb dragged across his glans.  

 **KawaiiXOX:** _Omg me too_   

 **Gunshin10X:** _I can die happy_

 **Razzlerlieek:** _fuckyes_

“Does Pompom-chan want to get ready for me too?” Hanzo cooed as he brought his lubed hand to the masturbator inserted into the plushie. Chat sounded off with a series of dings and hearts, telling him to finger Pompompurin and make it good for the plushie. Hanzo, of course, complied – he loved following the instructions of chat; it made him feel so good when they all went crazy like this. He glanced over to the view count and had to calm himself down immediately – over a hundred people were watching him finger a plushie so he could fuck it; the thought was so arousing it made his head swim. The insert had an oddly ribbed interior and Hanzo couldn’t wait to feel it part around his cock.

“Is Pompom-chan ready?” Hanzo asked chat, as he fucked two fingers in and out of the plushie, the wet squelch of lube on silicone loud in the room. A good ten, fifteen people all said the same thing; yes. The replies kept coming – Hanzo couldn’t count them all; chat had spoken. He grabbed his cock again and rubbed the head against the slick exterior of the masturbator, and around it, feeling the soft fur of the plushie tickle across his cockhead. Poor Pompompurin would need a good washing after this – a mixture of precum and lube probably wasn’t the best for a fur coat.

Chat was getting impatient.

 **HuzzXOX1980:** _Do ittttt!!!!!!!_

 **Hustler420:** _pompom wants it_

 **SpeedRacer:** _pompom loves it!_  

“I’m coming inside, Pompom-chan!” Hanzo loved the cheesy dirty talk from various hentai and porn videos  - and being able to finally use it on his channel was excellent. He lined his cock up against Pompompurin’s hole and slowly pushed his cock inside, just the head at first.

“Is this ok, Pompom-chan?” he stage-whispered again as both his hands moved to clutch the plushie against his chest, as his hips made small-aborted thrusts, barely entering the plushie before pulling back out. The masturbator felt great so far – it parted nicely around the head of his cock, and the hint of texture he had felt against his glans was sure to wring a good come shot out of him. He looked up at chat and saw that it was filled, top to bottom, with requests for him to get on with it and just fuck Pompompurin like he meant it. Honestly, it was a request he really didn’t mind following, at all. He let his firm grip around the plushie slacken, and the natural weight of the plushie alongside the masturbator, made Pompompurin slide a little further down on his cock – which felt heavenly. BadDragon sure knew what they were doing when they made that masturbator. He grabbed at the plushies hip area with both his hands and pulled it down so it was seated fully on his dick, which punched a moan out of his throat – god yes, this was excellent.

“Pompompurin feels so good.” Hanzo managed to choke out – partially for chat, partially because he meant it. He could see chat moving in his peripheral vision, but he was too busy nosing into the head of the plushie rolling his hips, feeling how the silicone ridges worked against his head and shaft. Gunshin10x had done an excellent job with this plushie, whether they had customized it themselves, or purchased it – the letter didn’t say. Honestly, it was a new experience to hold onto something like this in a solo session, and Hanzo appreciated it – a lot.

He thrust up, harder this time, and heard a satisfying squelch as he drove in deep. That felt good, really good. Hanzo saw the chat pass by, full of encouragements, love, positivity, which was most certainly a kink for Hanzo – and chat had figured it out. Praise got Hanzo going like nothing else. He clutched Pompompurin even harder, feeling the soft plush squeeze together under his hands as he vigorously pumped his cock into the hole – Christ those ridges were good.

“I’m coming, pompom-chan!” Hanzo growled out as his thrust grew erratic “So good, Pompom-Chan” he followed up with, in a strangled voice, as his sweaty hips mashed against the soft behind of the plushie, his cock twitching and coating the inside of the insert. Hanzo caught his breath for a few seconds before he looked up at the camera – his thoughts were still fuzzy.

“Thank you for that, Gunshin10X” He breathed, his voice was raspy “Pompom-chan and I really appreciated it.” He made Pompompurin wave again, while it was still sitting on his softening dick, and reached over for the remote.

“That’s it for today, thank you for joining me! You’ve been so good.” Hanzo said his usual, simple farewells, breaths still uneven, before he clicked the button on the remote and the entire stream shut off. He would post the saved video on his PornHub page later. He lifted Pompompurin off his dick, which flopped wetly onto his thighs, and put the doll down on the sheets – he would clean it later, right now he needed a glass of water. He got up on shaky legs – that round was definitely a good one.

Hanzo left the filming room to go into the kitchen – he needed some cold water after that. As he was passing through his living room, kicking his discarded clothing into a pile as he went, he heard a buzz from the briefcase he had dropped. Probably his phone. He changed course and went over to it to dig his cell out. Someone was calling. Ah, it was Jesse. He answered.

“Jesse.” He greeted warmly.

“That was rude as hell, darlin’.” His long-time boyfriend drawled. “You looked too good with that little doll – and you know I’m out of country, so I can’t fuck ya silly.” Hanzo could hear how strained his boyfriend was. He chuckled darkly.

“Maybe you will not be so eager to leave next time, hm?” Hanzo commented.

“Darlin’ ya ain’t playin fair!” Jesse whined. Hanzo had met Jesse through the streaming site – his dear boyfriend went under the name BigDickCowboy, which was an apt description of Jesse’s physical measurements, and his style. He covered his face with a cowboy hat instead of a mask, like Hanzo.  

“I never do, love, I never do.” Hanzo said, a smile playing about his lips “When does your plane land?”

“Tomorrow at 9.30 am,” Jesse answered longingly.

“I can’t wait.” Hanzo admitted softly – he hated it when Jesse was sent out of country, but as Hanzo’s right hand man in the company, a job he had procured through both his skill and Hanzo’s desire to keep his boyfriend closer (it prompted a move from the US to Japan), he sort of had to.

“You better not, cuz when I hit Japanese dirt, imma track you down and shove that plush down on yer cock while I fuck you so hard you’ll have ta take a day off.” Jesse promised, a deep smolder in his voice. Hanzo’s breath caught – god, that would be amazing.

“I could see it, ya know, ya really liked shoving yer pretty cock into that plushie hole.” Jesse rumbled – the depth of his voice carried through the phone. “I liked watching you fuck that plushie, darlin’, ya looked so soft,” Jesse admitted, a loving quality creeping into his voice.

“I want it.” Hanzo breathed. Being inside Pompompurin and having Jesse’s solid bulk at his back, inside him, would probably feel so good – the thought alone made Hanzo wobbly, and he had barely recovered from his spectacular orgasm.

“I do to, hon’.” Jesse whispered softly. “I love ya, darlin’, now go clean up, I’ll get back to bed, n’ I’ll see you tomorrow.” Jesse said “I love ya’, Hanzo, so much.”

“I love you too, Jesse, see you tomorrow.” Hanzo said. It was sad to hang up, but tomorrow would be excellent.

 

 


End file.
